The processing of photographic film involves a series of steps such as developing, bleaching, fixing, washing and drying. In the process, a continuous web of film or cut sheet of film or photographic paper are sequentially conveyed through a series of stations or tanks with each one containing a different processing liquid appropriate to the process step at that station. In conventional processing assemblies, three wash tanks are used for washing film and four wash tanks are used for paper. Conventional processing assemblies have drawbacks in that they require a large amount of space and equipment which leads to increased costs.